The present invention relates to a coil winding machine with an arrangement for clamping and rotating a coil to be clamped-in horizontally.
With such a known coil winding machine the guide rollers are slightly pivotal in the upward direction. The wound coil is removed forwardly in these prior art machines.
the problem is to be solved with the present invention to so construct such a coil winding machine that the coil, also in case of greater length and of large up to very large weight, cn be removed easily from the coil winding machine and without damaging the same.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that the winding material feed devices are arranged on a common bearer and are pivotally supported together with this bearer about an axis located to the rear of the axis of rotation of the coil in such a manner that the transfer or guide rollers are adapted to be pivoted out of the space present vertically above the coil and the coil can be removed vertically in the upward direction.
With the construction of the coil winding machine in accordance with the present invention the finished-wound coil can be easily removed from above by means of a crane or a trolley hoist and can then be transported away.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawing which shows, for purposes of illustration only, one embodiment in accordance with the present invention, and wherein: